Code Red
by Creative Dummy
Summary: The one thing that's more embarrassing than buying tampons at a drug store is buying pregnancy tests. Austin is just about to experience why that is.  :Companion piece to Life, Love and Denim:


**Title: **Code Red

**Disclaimer: **We (Life's Crash Test Dummy & Creatively Licensed B) own nothing at all. _At all._ Well, actually, we do own Faith Giancana and Smolderetti and without them, Austin wouldn't be put in this situation so…you're welcome.

**Spoiler: **Up to chapter 13 of _Life, Love and Denim _(the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants MIOBI-style story). If you haven't read it, you might want to check that out for this to make sense.

* * *

...

**Code Red**

**...  
**

Damn it's hot out.

It's well into the summer and Austin Tucker is yet to get used to the Texas heat. He has lived in many different states, out of a van usually parked outside of whatever gym would have him at the time. Austin has dealt with almost freezing to death, shaky fingers smoothing duct tape across the cracks in the windshield of the rust bucket that served as his home. Cold he learned to live with, but the heat and humidity is downright unbearable.

Taking his motorcycle into town instead of his car probably wasn't the smartest idea either. Austin can feel the sweat pooling on his tan skin, soaking into his black t-shirt and leaving embarrassing, sticky sweat stains. Deciding to wear black probably wasn't the smartest of ideas either. He just seems to be full of bad decisions today.

Then again, to Austin's credit, he had been a little distracted as he hastily clocked out and left gymnastics camp with a cloud of dust in his wake. He had other things on his mind, things involving Strawberry Shortcake, a fellow coach and something Austin could have possibly stopped before it got to this point. Adjusting his sunglasses, setting them higher on his face, Austin reminds himself that it wasn't his fault. Though it could have been avoided, no one, including him, could have expected this to happen.

Running to the drug store at Payson Keeler's embarrassed request isn't such a stretch. Austin leaves, often feeling confined at the camp despite all the open space. No red flags are raised. No one so much as bats an eye. With his reputation, Austin doesn't have many fans when it comes to his colleagues. All anyone ever sees is "gymnastics' bad boy" who needs a babysitter. His manager blackmailed him into wasting his summer at a camp where the authorities of the gymnastics world can keep an eye on him. The closest thing he has to a friend is Charlie Moretti.

_Smolderetti_.

Thoughts of the one person who might be more careless than Austin Tucker leads to thoughts of the strawberry blonde gymnast who's probably having a nervous breakdown right about now. Right off the bat, Austin could see the attraction. He's dark and dangerous and she's cute and naïve. Austin thinks it was incredibly stupid, but not exactly farfetched.

By the time he reaches the nearest drug store, the sun is just starting to set and Austin couldn't be any more relieved. The place looks sketchy at best, but it'll just have to do. Austin parks his motorcycle and walks up to the front door that slides open when it senses him. A wave of cold air from within hits Austin and he pauses a moment, enjoying the sensation.

The fabric of his t-shirt clings to his tight body, glued to his skin by the sweat. Austin cringes when he peels the cotton from his chiseled abs and air runs up beneath his shirt. He hears giggles and looks over to see two teenage girls watching him, partially hiding their faces behind a magazine with Angelina Jolie on the cover. Austin gives them the hint of a smirk before he starts to walk towards the back of the store.

Really, the last thing he needs is more adoring teenage girls giggling at him. He gets enough of that back at the campgrounds. That's probably why he feels so inclined to the gymnastic camp trio – Payson Keeler, Kelly Parker and Faith Giancana. It still baffles him how the three girls are all so different and yet in their free time they are hardly ever seen around camp without each other.

Payson intrigues him more than he likes to think. For one, she doesn't try to flirt with him or tempt him like some of the other girls do. She doesn't treat him like he's Austin Tucker, gold medalist. She treats him like Austin Tucker, the guy who often annoys her and occasionally gets her into trouble. Payson is so focused all the time and when she isn't, she's at least trying to focus. Being the laidback free spirit he is, Austin can't help but tease and try to throw off her game.

Then there's Faith Giancana, who's cute as hell despite having vampire-quality paleness and not to mention she practically bit his head off on his first day. For some reason Austin respects her for it, for being real. He also thinks that if she weren't so caught up in all this Smolderetti drama and decided to pursue him, Austin would definitely be in trouble. Lastly, there's Kelly has openly told him he annoys her. That's what he gets for trying to use the camp's number once contender to milk for information about Payson. He isn't trying that one ever again.

They're an odd trio, but Austin finds them far more interesting than anyone else at the camp and therefore he keeps an eye out for them. That's exactly why he's in this drug store in the first place.

Walking down a random aisle lined with different types of chocolate, Austin bringing his dark tinted sunglasses up to rest in his short black hair. He brings his arm up to his forehead and chases away the beads of sweat. He takes a left and goes to the end of the store, a little detour through the refrigerated aisle, arguably the coldest part of the entire place, hoping to cool down a little faster.

Finally, Austin walks towards the pharmacy where he assumes one can find a pregnancy test. Instead, Austin finds an entire cluster on the bottom shelf. It makes him chuckle loudly that they have condoms on display at eye level and pregnancy tests right bellow that. In the book of Austin Tucker, that's a total win on the store's part.

Austin even contemplates picking up a pack or Trojans for Smolderetti if this entire situation turns out to be nothing, but a scare. If indeed Faith is pregnant, well, then it's a little too late for that.

Bending his knees and squatting down, Austin takes a long look at the selection in front of him.

Clear Blue. U-Check. EPT. Clarity HCT. There's one even called _Hope_. How comical.

Pink boxes. Red boxes. Purple Boxes. Boxes half pink and half blue.

Digital. 3 days. 5 days. Value packs.

Why the hell does that one have a picture of a cup on it?

Just looking at all of it leaves Austin overwhelmed and when someone yells "hey!" he jumps right back up to his feet.

Austin looks over at the pharmacy window and sees a bald Asian man in a lab coat and Harry Potter specs looking at him. Shifting nervously, Austin prays to God that this guy doesn't ask him if he needs any help.

"Do you need any help, pal?"

And, of course, he does.

"No, I'm cool," he says. Austin smiles and fishes his cell phone out of the pocket of his jeans. He flashes his phone at the pharmacy guy before he turns away and walks into a random aisle. He realizes he can't do this alone. He needs backup ASAP.

Coasting through his many contacts, he searches for one he just entered not even two hours ago. It's simply labeled as _KP_ because if any of the gymnastics camp staff saw that he had Kelly Parker's number, a sixteen-year-old _minor_, he would be under investigation within seconds. He had run into her before he left for the store and she'd given him her number just incase he ran into any problems and so he could let the girls know. With how clueless Payson seemed about all of this, Austin doesn't know how Kelly could be helpful, but it's worth a try.

His foot shakes as he listens to the phone ring. The sound of more giggling meets his ears and Austin looks over to see the same teenage girls from earlier. Holding his phone to his ear, Austin gives the girls a nod, but instead of flirty giggles it's more like 'wow, that hot guy is such a freak.' They walk away and, slightly confused, Austin turns away and notices the aisle he's in.

Adult diapers. Just great.

"Hey. You've reached Kelly Parker's phone. Duh. I'm probably in the gym right now, working for the gold, so leave a message and if you're worth my time then I'll get back to you. Okay? Buh-bye."

_Beep. _

That's even greater.

Austin sighs and ends the call without leaving a voice message. It crosses his mind to just go back to the pregnancy tests, grab one and pay for it, but he doesn't want to buy the wrong one and suffer the wrath of the trio. He could just imagine the three of them teaming up on him and it sounds even more unpleasant than kneeling down in front of that section and have the pharmacy guy try to help him out again.

He decides to give Kelly some time to answer and cruises the different aisles of the store. He's in the middle of comparing the sugar content in a can of Red Bull to a box of Twinkies when his phone rings and he scrambles to get it from his pocket. _KP_ flashes across the screen and Austin quickly answers it.

"Hey," he says coolly.

"What?" Kelly's yippy voice snaps.

"All units, code red," Austin says. "I'm ready to aborting mission and return to base camp."

"I knew I'd regret giving you my number." She sighs. "You have five minutes."

"There are too many enemy pregnancy tests," Austin whispers. "Keeler wasn't specific. I'm just standing here like an idiot. I don't know which one I'm supposed to buy. EPT or HPT or hCG or whatever other acronym there is. You _need_ to help me."

"Simmer," Kelly says loftily. "Just stop freaking out like a little bitch."

"I just told you—"

"EPT stands for Early Pregnancy Test. Duh. If they're selling them on a shelf then they're all HPT and they're all testing for hCG," Kelly explains. "Just…breathe and describe what you see…initial recon, Austin."

"Initial recon." That's a language he understands. Austin takes a much-needed breath. Luckily he has good eyesight and can stand a safe distance away while still seeing the different boxes that line the bottom shelf. "Okay, so…stick or strip?"

"Strip," Kelly answers quickly. "Trust me. It's neater and cleaner."

"Sure. I'll just trust you on that one," Austin says awkwardly. "So should I get the one where the results come up as lines or the ones that say pregnant or not pregnant? Why are there so many different kinds?"

"Because some people are stupider than others and need it spelled out for them," Kelly replies. "Just get whatever as long as you make sure there are more than one test in a box. Otherwise we're sending you right back tomorrow to go through this painful process all over again."

"Not something I want," Austin grumbles.

Kelly sighs. "That makes two of us."

"One last question…"

"If my phone gets taken away because of you, Austin Tucker, I will kick your ass."

"How do you know so much about this pregnancy test stuff?" he asks. Austin scratches the back of his head, comparing Kelly's irritable certainty to Payson's adorable embarrassment. "Because, I mean, you really sound like you know what you're talking about…"

There's a pause on the other side of the line. Austin almost thinks she hung up on him.

"Parker?" he says.

"I…Google," she says.

For some reason, Austin isn't completely convinced.

"Okay. We're done here," Kelly says. "And you better not be at the 99 cent store. That's just wrong."

"Roger that," Austin says. "Heading home. Over and out."

"You still annoy me," Kelly says.

The line goes dead.

Austin chuckles to himself and looks at the screen of his phone as the counter stops and the home screen returns. Clearing his mind of Kelly Parker theories, Austin focuses on his current mission. He silently curses the fact that the pregnancy tests have to be right next to the pharmacy window. As if this isn't uncomfortable enough on its own. They're probably talking about him behind the pharmacy counter, calling him the creepy guy that hangs out in front of the condom/pregnancy test rack.

Watching the pharmacy guy turn his back, Austin rushes over and slides onto his knees right in front of the neatly displayed boxes. He goes through the list in his head. Stick. No. Strips. Good. Value pack. Yes. When he sees one that fits the bill, Austin grabs it. In his nervous stupor, he knocks at least four others off the shelf. Panicking, Austin grabs the fallen boxes and throws them back, knocking over others in the process.

Quickly getting back to his feet, Austin swallows hard and tries to compose himself, smoothing down his shirt and adjusting his sunglasses. His heart thumps wildly in his chest and his mouth is so dry. He's certain that if anyone saw him it would be one of the most mortifying experiences of his life. Being Austin Tucker, he walks slowly down an aisle, trying to regain his cool.

Oh the things he'll do for Payson Keeler.

As he walks to the front, Austin takes a longer look at the box he had chosen. It's a blue box with the picture of a little baby in the corner. It says there are seven tests inside and a ninety-nine-percept accuracy rate. Austin doesn't think they can go wrong with this.

Before approaching the counter, Austin grabs a pack of gum and a bottle of Gatorade. When he gets to the front he sees a line of at least seven people and only one register open. Austin groans and takes his place at the back. While waiting, he scopes out the magazine rack. His face hasn't been on a tabloid all summer. Surprisingly it's a good feeling.

Austin tries to occupy himself and the line seems like it isn't ever going to get any shorter. Also, the lady in line behind him keeps giving him weird little sideway glances. She's a tiny, old woman with snow-white hair and wrinkles in her pale skin. Austin gives her a wide smile and realizing she's been caught, the woman quickly looks away.

"Hey," Austin says coolly. "I couldn't help, but noticing you looking at me. Um, do you want an autograph for something?"

"Why would I want your autograph?" the old woman asks.

Austin blinks confusedly. "Do you not know who I am?"

"That young man who got Sarah Palin's daughter, what do you kids say these days, knocked-up?"

Austin's face crinkles in distaste. She thinks he looks like Levi Johnston? Really?

"Never mind, ma'am," Austin says. He looks forward and takes a step to close the gap in the line. Carelessly, Austin tosses the pregnancy test onto the conveyer belt and the woman's eyes widen. Now Austin realizes why she's looking at him. He laughs a little.

"Oh, you're looking at me because of this, right?" Austin says. He taps his finger against the box and gives her a grin. "It's okay ma'am. It isn't anything you'd find on Text from Last Night or anything. The wifey and me are actually hoping for a baby. Keeping those fingers crossed."

Austin doesn't really know why he feels he has to prove something to this woman. Maybe it's because he's an optimist and he doesn't want to leave this poor old lady with the impression that all young people are sex-crazed and mistakes waiting to happen even if they sort of are.

The old woman squints confusedly at him. "Wifey?"

"Yes, we're very much in love," he says.

Austin has no problem lying to a little old lady. He tries to ignore how it doesn't bother him.

"Where's your wedding band?" the woman asks skeptically.

Austin looks down at his naked finger. Oh crap.

"Left it at home," he says lazily. "I was washing dishes before I ran to the store."

"Uh-huh."

He doesn't know what to say to that and the little old woman just turns up her nose. Shaking his head, Austin just keeps shuffling over and he finally comes up to the register. The cashier is a tall and gangly teenage boy with shaggy hair. He looks bored out of his mind and Austin can't help, but give him a sympathetic smile.

"Hey man."

"Hey," the employee says, sliding the gum across the scanner. "Dude, have you ever wondered why there's no Thanksgiving music? I mean, Halloween there's the slasher movies soundtrack. Christmas has got Mariah Carey amongst other things. Why doesn't the turkey get any love?"

Austin just stares at him. "You do know that it's the middle of the summer, right?"

"Just an observation," the employee says. "Alright. That'll be $23.53."

Austin's eyes widen. "Seriously? I could buy a whole pizza with that. And get _two_ toppings."

"Seriously, dude," the guy replies. "You wouldn't believe how many times we get guys in here, grabbing em' right off the rack and running out the front door. It happens weekly at least."

"You know, in 2007, Texas teens lead the nation in teenage pregnancies!" the old lady nearly shouts.

"I think she's from New York actually," Austin murmurs. He could never get it out of his head how Faith Giancana defended those damn Yankees and dared to disrespect his Red Sox. Austin pulls some cash out of his wallet and hands it over to the boy behind the counter. "At least I think she is."

"Wait, son, _you think_?" the old lady asks. "You don't know where your own wife is from?"

Ignoring her, Austin just grins and snatches up his brown paper bag of purchased items.

"You have a good day," Austin says. With that, he heads for the door.

Needless to say, Austin never plans to go back to that drug store ever again.

He walks out of the shop just as the sun hits the horizon, casting an orange glow on the rest of the sky. Twisting the cap off his bottle of Gatorade, Austin drowns half of it in one go. Then he carefully puts away his purchased items and gets back on his motorcycle. His phone rings before he can start her up and he isn't particularly surprised that it's a drunk text from Smolderetti.

The reckless spirit in Austin wants to take it as an invitation to meet up with Smolderetti and get shitfaced. Trying to ride the mechanical bull in the hopes of actually staying on for longer than ten seconds for once sounds like a fantastic way to end this day and more importantly forget about this day. Instead, Austin finishes off his bottle of Gatorade and heads back to camp.

As annoyed as Austin had been at the start of the summer, being forced into helping overconfident teenage girls with one-track minds, all thinking they're on their way to gold, he thinks some of Payson's ability to focus has rubbed off on him. He's been feeling more centered lately. He skipped partying with Smolderetti and the honky tonk heroes to go back to camp where he'll probably go to bed and sleep early. He hasn't felt this grounded since before he won his first gold medal.

When Austin gets back to camp, it's mostly cleared out for the night. The lights in all the cabins are on and Austin thinks it would be too much of a risk to try to get Payson out of her cabin and give her the test right now. The girls are just going to have to wait till the morning. As Austin parks his motorcycle and yanks off his helmet, he hears giggles from all around. It's a sound he's become so accustom to.

As Austin heads back to his cabin, by a twist of fate he spots Payson Keeler standing out on the front porch of her cabin. She stares up at the moon high in the sky in a tank top and slightly faded jeans that flare at the bottom. It's a warm night out which means it's probably even hotter inside the cabin where the other girls are probably gossiping or whatever it is teenaged girls do right before bedtime.

"Keeler!" Austin calls. "It's too hot out to be wearing pants!"

He smirks. That definitely catches her attention.

"You should be careful what you say," Payson warns him. He smiles sweetly and moves closer. "After all, I am a sixteen-year-old girl, which you clearly stated you are not."

"Yeah, thank God I'm not," Austin says.

He walks right up to her porch and leans against the wood railing. His dark eyes move down her body and then quickly back up to her face. He's seen her in less. She wears a leotard on a daily basis. One can't get any more exposed than that. However, there's something about her tonight, wearing those jeans, that's different and so _right_. She's probably suffering with the humidity, but it's worth it.

"So how did it go?" Payson asks.

"Beautifully," Austin says sarcastically. "I don't want to talk about it. Not ever."

Payson laughs. "That bad, huh?"

"Not ever means not ever, Keeler," he says sternly. "I mean it."

"Fair enough." She nods.

Austin turns to the paper bag in his arms and uncurls the top. He sticks his arm into the bag and Payson's face twists in alarm, expecting him to pull out the pregnancy test right here on the front porch. Austin just grins and instead pulls out the pack of gum. He shakes it in his hand and watches Payson slowly relax.

"Gotcha," he says.

Payson shakes her head. "That wasn't funny."

"Alright. I'm sorry," Austin apologizes. "Gum?"

Payson holds out her palm and Austin breaks through the foil packaging to let a piece fall into her hand. Mumbling a "thank you" Payson pops the gum into her mouth and Austin throws about five pieces into his. He then drops the gum package back into the brown paper bag and hands the entire thing over to Payson. She takes it and hugs it tight to her chest.

"So wish her luck for me," Austin says. "I really do home everything works out."

"Me too. Don't worry. I'll tell her," Payson says. "Thanks again, Austin."

"No problem. Now I'm going to go crash out for a few." Austin slowly backs away, going down the steps of the porch. He turns and starts walking over to where his cabin is across camp, but when he glances back over his shoulder at her, Austin can't help stop walking with a smirk on his face.

"Oh and Keeler, nice jeans!"

Payson looks at him and smiles. "They're magic, you know?"

Austin smiles, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Really? Maybe you should lend them to Faith. If anyone, she could use a little magic right about now."

In that moment, Austin's amazing eyesight helps him yet again. Even in the dark and from his distance, Austin can see the apprehension on her face. Quickly, Payson murmurs, "If only I could."

"Quit worrying, Keeler, and go to sleep!" Austin shouts playfully. "Goodnight!"

"Night, Austin," she says in return.

As he starts to walk yet again, Austin contemplates how this all happened. He doesn't know how this has become his life, but he doesn't regret it.

...

_Fini_

_

* * *

_

A/N: There you have it! This was just a little deleted scene/extra from the story you all know and love. We hope you liked it and we kept it lighthearted because, just as a warning, the next chapter that's being posted on Sunday as scheduled is probably one of the saddest ones in the entire story. Happy Turkey Day! Review please.


End file.
